A Cry in the Night
by funny-name-here
Summary: When a young boy is found in a hotel Elliot must try to find the rapist before it attacks close to home.
1. Late Night Call

A cry in the night. A high pitch begging cry. A cry that would chill any one's heart.

To the crier's relief some one heard it. It sent a chill up Maria Long's spine. She picked up a phone and called 911. "Hello. 911 what is your emergency" The dull voice on the other end of the line sounded.

"Some one is hurt" Maria's voice was quick and jumpy. "Ma'am calm down. Who is hurt?" The woman on the other end of the line remained calm and tried to help the caller become composed. "I don't know, I heard a cry from the room next to me" Maria wiped the stray tears from her eyes.

"What is your name ma'am?" The operator's monotone voice cracked a little at the end. "My name is Maria Long. I'm not even from here!" Maria's voice got desperate. The skinny woman's frame shook. The small town girl from Indiana hadn't expected this.

"Where is your location ma'am?" The 9-1-1 operator had regained her composure. "I'm at the local motel on the corner of 48th and Scores Street. Please hurry" Maria heard the cry again and broke into another set of sobs. "An ambulance will be there momentarily ma'am, just stay put." Maria said her thank-you's and hung up.

When the paramedics came they found a boy naked and curled up in the corner. He was crying and covered in dirt. The first words spoken were: "Call the Manhattan SVU."

In five minutes flat Detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler arrived at room 211 in the motel. "SVU" Stabler said flashing the badge he worked hard for.

The police officer lifted up the yellow tape that slashed across the doorway.

"What happened here?" Benson asked walking over to the M.E. Warner was looking over the bed with her UV light.

"Found a young boy curled up in the corner over there" Warner pointed over to the right. A small pile of blood dried on the cheap beige carpet. "Right now I am looking for any fluid over here."

"Is he at St. Alphonse?" Olivia asked knowing that was the closets hospital. Warner nodded and resumed looking for fluids.

Olivia and Eliot walked up to the woman behind the desk. Her pink scrubs blended all to well with the plain white walls.

"How may I help you?" The woman smiled flashing teeth stained with years of smoking. "I believe a young John Doe just arrived here" When Olivia said this a young boy curled up on a stretcher was being pushed down the hall by paramedics.

The white sheets on the stretcher were streaked with blood. Two words came out of the paramedic, "Internal bleeding?"

They could not afford to lose this patient. "No, the bleeding should stop soon" replied the other paramedic. A flood of relief overcame both of the detectives.

"We better go back to the precinct see if they got any leads from the hotel room." Elliot said walking towards the door.

Olivia grabbed Elliot's arm when she saw a man in a white jacket come toward them. "Detectives?" the doctor inquired.

"Yes" replied Olivia turning toward Elliot then to the doctor again.

"I am Dr. Jonathan Wilson. The young man is in room 111. He has been sodomized. We are doing a rape kit right now. You can take his fingerprints now" The doctor turned around and led the detectives down the plain white wall with a single blue stripe down the wall.

Elliot looked at the small fragile boy. The boy was just so small and innocent. Cases like this always pulled at Elliot's heart.

When he was a boy he couldn't even talk about sex. What would it have been like if something like that happened? Anybody that could make it through something like that was a hero in his book.

Olivia slowly picked up the boys hand and placed his finger in the black ink then placed it on the crisp, white paper.

The last words Olivia said before departing was, "Call us when he wakes." Tears raced down her face as she quickly walked out of the burdening hospital.


	2. On Better Circumstances

A/N: I keep forgetting to do disclaimers. I obviously don't own Law and Order: SVU. If I did I would not be such a loser

The ride back to the station was quiet. The only thing both of the police officers thought was _I'm gonna catch the son of a bitch if it's the last thing I do._

Once at the station Captain Cragen stopped the duo. "Warner found some hair and fluids but, there is good news and bad news."

The captain stopped and looked at the four detectives in front of him. "On with it" Munch said taking a sip of coffee from his black mug.

"Which news do you want first?" asked the captain with the detectives feelings in mind. "Good the police officers said in harmony. "There is a match," replied Cragen dramatically.

"Okay on with the bad" Fin said making his hands move in circular motions. Olivia's expression was puzzled.

"The match is to unsolved cases upstate," chief (as Munch lovingly refers to him) said sighing heavily, "We are going to have to work with the big boys upstate and see what we can pull together."

"When this man starts to get messy to many will have suffered" Munch said grimly. "Not if I can help it. I'm gonna go look at case files that may be connected to ours" Olivia walked away scared.

Every case for Olivia could help her find her father. The thought of her father being a rapist turned her insides but she knew it was the truth.

She walked over to the computer data base. She typed in the keywords 'sodomy', 'upstate' and 'hotel room'. At least five cases popped up causing Olivia's heart to drop.

**Case Number 1:**

**Victim's Name: Paul Milian**

**Victims Age: 8**

**Town: Granville, NY**

**Detectives on the case: Detective Patrick O'Leary and Emily Periard**

**Evidence: fingerprints, fluid**

**Other: Found in Motel 8**

Olivia was emotionally drained and really couldn't read the report from the victim, Paul.

"Elliot", Olivia yelled out the door and down the hall.

"What" Elliot said like a cranky teenager.

"Please read this for me" Olivia said pointing to the screen when Elliot poked his head threw the door.

"Sure" Olivia stood up and walked over to the door and to a seat in the chair Olivia had just resided in.

Elliot looked up at the screen and began to read:

**I was walking to school when a man walked up next to me. He told me that my parents had been in trouble and that he needed to bring me down to the police station. We walked down the street. We walked past the police station and I asked him "Isn't that were my parents are?" **

**He said "Don't worry." I thought that he was a police officer so I followed him.**

**We got to a motel and he told me to be quiet. So I was, I mean I thought he was a cop. **

**He told me to wait outside and went in and got a key. When he came back out he brought me to room 102. **

**Once in the room he told me that he had to do a strip search on me. He put my hands against the wall and patted me down. I whimpered when he got to my private parts. He told me to be quiet and said that everyone did it.**

**I went silent and waited for it to be over. He told me to take off my clothes and I saw that he had something in his pants. **

**He touched me all over and I didn't like it at all. I tried not to cry because if everyone else did it then I should to. Then he told me to be a good boy and to lay down on my stomach.**

**I did what he told me. All of a sudden something in my rear and it hurt really bad. I cried a little and he smacked me. He kept like moving and I would whimper. Then he beat me up and left.**

Elliot wiped the tears that had somehow formed while he read the horrifying story.

There was a knock at the door. "Can I come in" Cragen's voice sounded from the other side. "Yeah" Elliot tried to compose himself.

"Benson called upstate and they have agreed to meet with you and Fin. The catch is you have to go up there." Captain smiled and threw a bus ticket at him, "Have fun," Cragen laughed. And Elliot smiled grimly.

He had always wanted to go upstate but on better conditions.


	3. Public Transportation

A/N: People please like review cause I'm gonna discontinue the story….

Ok somebody reviewed so thank you this is dedicated to dreamer1293 and no more crying lol. I am an emotional teenager ridden with angst! 

Elliot's phone rang and vibrated causing it to move on the nightstand. Elliot groggily grabbed blindly at the menacing phone and brought it to his ear. "Hello?" His voice cracked, having not been used for hours.

"Elliot, our bus leaves in a couple hours. Just wanted to wake you up" Fin's voice didn't sound too different from Elliot's crackling one. "Alright come over in an hour." Elliot commanded. "Mhm" Tutuola replied and hung up.

Elliot sat up in the bed and rubbed his face and eyes clear of any substances. He pulled of the worn cotton sheets, constricting his legs and turned to place his feet flat on the floor. He stood up and stretched out his arms. He hit the ceiling fan and laughed. He has done it every morning since he had moved in.

Walking out of the bedroom he saw his reflection in the mirror. He looked not a day over seventy. That would have been a compliment if he was about eighty but being thirty eight (A/N: I really don't know his age, just winging it) it was somewhat of an insult.

He walked into his small studio apartment kitchen. The pea green cupboards clashing with the retro or as his girls liked to call it, disturbing on so many levels, creme colored counter. Elliot hated living here.

Sure Kathy had tried to make it all better but not for the kids but for herself. He had the baby boy most often. Kathy and her façade.

He grabbed a box of oatmeal and prepared it. As he ate he thought about the case that SVU was currently working and he tried to think of a single reason to explain his tears the other day while reading the report. He had read many reports like those.

Then the answer came to him: it was a boy. In all the other male cases Fin or John usually dealt with the boys or men. Another realization hit him. His son; Dickie. Maybe he thought that, that could happen to him. Sure he had that thought about his daughters being raped but having been a boy once himself he couldn't fathom the pain and embarrassment of what had happened to the poor young men all over the country and world.

Just as Elliot finished his musings there was a rap at the door. He placed his dish in the sink and walked to the old white door. He pushed open the door and noticed that the paint was chipping.

"Hey Fin, come in" Elliot said widening the door and stepping to the side, "Welcome to my humble abode." Elliot smiled at the joke he had made. "So did you pack" Fin asked after looking at the ratty brown couch.

"Why would I need to pack" asked Elliot walking over to his sink.

"Captain didn't tell you" Fin asked a hint of surprise in his voice. "No, what didn't he tell me" Elliot asked annoyance dripping from his tone.

"We are staying up there for a week. About ten more boys have stepped up claiming the same as the others" Fin said turning again to look Elliot in the eyes.

New York Bus Station

8 o'clock

February 1, 2008

"What bus are we on again, Fin" Elliot asked trying to read the small print on the ticket. "Number 13, see it's written right there" Fin said leaning over and pointing to the small print the read: Bus number-13.

Elliot laughed, "Who can read that?" "Um, me" Fin said laughing. "I think you are a different kind of human, maybe a special humani" Elliot said smirking. "Quit the crap Elliot this is our bus" Fin said pointing to the bus and walking to the doors.

The doors opened wide revealing the stereotypical fat bus driver. "Tickets please" the bus driver basically grunted out the words. "Here you go" Fin and Elliot both handed out their ticket and the bus driver took them and punched a hole in them and gave them back (A/N I have never been on public transportation so if this isn't how it goes just tell me)

Elliot and Fin tried to find a seat that didn't have any pee or sweat stains. There were even some UNS. That Elliot and Fin decided stood for Unidentified Nasty Stain.

As nine o'clock rolled around the bus was full of hopefuls, burnouts and nasty smelly hobo's.

"Let's play Go Fish" When Fin said that Elliot almost broke his neck as he spun around to look at the ex Narcotics cop. "Are you serious" Elliot asked laughing. When Fin didn't reply he said sure.

They played and Fin declared victory. As noon rolled around they arrived in Albany. "From here we are gonna take a train to a small town near Granville called Whitehall" Fin said pulling out yet another ticket they would need.

Again they pulled up and walked onto the train. It was not as crowded as the old New York City bus.

At one o'clock they arrived were they needed to be; Granville, New York. The slate capital of the world. All Elliot could think was _I think I've had enough of public transportation._


	4. Another Case

A/N You know the drill…I don't own. Said I did once I ended up in jail were I ended up becoming some lady's girlfriend. Don't want that to happen again.

Olivia lifted her head off of the papers and manila folders beneath her. She had been reading every unsolved case that had to do with motels and sodomy in the state for the entire night.

"Olivia shouldn't you be heading home" Captain asked touching her shoulder lightly. "What? Oh um….sure captain" Olivia stood up and gathered her pale cream coat and walked out of the station.

"Munch" Captain said. The string bean of a man turned around to look at his captain. "What" he asked his signature smirk not apparent. "We're going to the hospital" With that the captain walked out of the station expecting the detective to follow.

They sat down in the squad car and looked at each other. "I don't think either of us are prepared for what we are going to hear so…good luck" Munch said, his voice missing his usual hint of sarcasm.

Captain gave him a grim smile and started up the car, "Here we go."

They got to the hospital and flashed there badges. "I believe a young boy around 11 or 12 came in here yesterday. He was sodomized and beaten." Captain said seriously.

"Are you talking about Carlos Marino?" asked the woman clad in green scrubs. "Possibly. We didn't know he had a name" Munch said looking to his Captain for a reaction.

A nurse in cream colored scrubs led them down a hallway and to room number 59. There in the bed lied a pale boy, small, weak and fragile. A woman sat next to him weeping (A/N Sorry dreamer but it had to be done).

"Ma'am I am Captain Donald Cragen and this is Detective John Munch. We are investigating your sons attack. Do we have your permission to speak with him?" Captain asked walking into the room.

The woman just shook her head and walked out of the room. She mumbled about something like going to the food court.

"Hello Carlos, I'm Don and this is John" Cragen said this with an odd softness, "Can we talk to you about what happened the other night?" The young boy shook his head and looked away.

"Please Carlos, you could really help other boys that have had this happen to them," Munch said, his voice did not match his usual one. "It's embarrassing" the young boy said still not turning to the captain and the detective.

"Carlos, why is it embarrassing?" asked Munch hoping that he could ease the boy out of his cocoon. "Because it just is. I am a boy; I am supposed to protect myself and my family."

"Carlos, how old was the man?" asked Don. "I don't know! Will you just leave me alone" the boys voice got desperate at the end.

"Carlos, we really need your help" Munch said. "Why," Carlos asked, "If there are other boys then why can't you ask them?" the boy turned around and Munch saw that his eyes were red from crying earlier.

"Would you like to talk about something else?" asked Cragen hoping that if the boy trusted them then he would open up. The boy just nodded.

"Were do you go to school" asked Munch.

"Manhattan, St. Francis's Boys Academy" The boy said quietly.

"Do you like going there" asked Captain smiling. Remembering his own times at St. Francis's. The boy nodded a small trace of a smile on his face.

"Do you have any friends there" asked Munch. "Yeah there's Tyler and Michael. They are my best friends. They call us the Three Musketeers" The boy spoke in a rushed voice.

John and Cragen laughed "That's cool" said the younger of the two cops. "Yeah.." the boy trailed off and his face fell.

"What's wrong?" Cragen asked suspecting something wrong with the young boy. "Nothing" the boy said quickly, "I'm tired." The boy turned around.

"I think that is our invitation to leave," Cragen said getting up from the chair he had resided in. Munch followed his lead.

Manhattan SVU Squad Room

2:30 pm

February 1, 2008

"Hey 'Liv," Captain said entering the squad room, "I thought I sent you home?" "You did but I got a page so I came in." Detective Benson said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Who paged you" John asked beating Cragen to the punch.

"A young boy that had gotten my pager number from the operator," Olivia said looking up and wiping her forehead.

"What happened" asked Munch looking concerned. "I don't know, I need to go interview him at Belleview" Olivia picked up her brown leather jacket and walked out of the station, Munch following in her wake.


	5. Memories

A/N: Ok dreamer1293 how are you doing? Are you prepared to be mad that I am not going to give you the other case? Hehe I am EVIL!!! (Blame the plot bunnies)Ok maybe there is a little…..but not a lot so ha!! Did I get your hopes up?

Finally Fin and Elliot had arrived at the Granville Special Victim's Unit.

"How may I help you" asked a woman with jet black hair and light amber eyes. Elliot and Odafin flash their badges. "Oh are you from downstate" asked the woman standing up. When she stood Elliot realized that she was only about five feet tall.

"The name's Emily Periard." She said coming from behind the desk and shaking the mens' hands. "I am Odafin Tutuola but you can call me Fin, everybody" before Fin could finish his sentence Emily flung herself at him.

"Oh my god!! Fin I haven't seen you since we were in Narcotics training. Remember me; Emily Maloney. I finally got married to Arthur Periard!" Emily smiled when Fin remembered his best friend from the Narcotics force.

"How did you end up here?" He asked her considering the fact the town was in the middle of no where and had only about 1,000 people. "Fin, this is my hometown" Emily was now standing across from him again.

"How come there is a SVU up here" asked Elliot from the other side of Emily. "Oh sorry you are…Elliot? Right?" Elliot nodded and asked his question again. "Well our station is actually new. We got it in 2001. After years of pedophiles and all the 'special' victims it was a must up here. Being on the border of Vermont they like to take the children over the border and then it is hard for us to find them again." Emily paused, "The sad truth is it is everyway, the pain and suffering is all over" Emily ended and turned.

"What do you want up here anyway?" asked Emily turning back around. "Um.. we have a link between a new case and we would like to talk to any of the boys that it has also happened to up here" Elliot said trying to find the correct words to explain it correctly.

"A couple years back there was one boy; I think he will talk to us" Emily said, "Hey Patrick get down here" She called down the hall. After her call a short man about 4'11 walked out.

"Who? What? Where? When and why" asked Patrick. Emily rolled her eyes at her partner's odd entrance. "Do you remember that kid, Paul Milian?" Emily hoped that his answer would be yes. "Yeah what about him" asked Detective O'Leary picking food from his teeth. "How old is he now" asked Emily her entire focus on her partner. "Like eleven" Patrick said after a few minutes and counting on his fingers.

"Can you call his mother and ask her to bring him down" Emily asked turning her attention back to the two New York detectives.

3:00 pm

Belleview Hospital

February 2, 2008

"How may I help you" asked a woman in boring white scrubs.

"We are looking for a Michael Williams" Olivia said showing her badge to the receptionist as did Munch.

"Yes he is right down this hall and to the right. It is room 234" The receptionist smiled and answered the ringing phone.

The both walked down the hall and turned to face the door with the numbers 234 written both in numerals and in Braille.

John knocked on the door. A woman came to the door her face looked old and tired. She was wearing scrubs and was most likely the nurse.

"Yes?" The woman replied to the knock on the door. "Hello we are Detectives Olivia Benson and John Munch. We are investigating your patient's attack. Can we come in?" Olivia finished her introduction and asked for entrance.

"Yeah come on in" the woman moved her arm as if to gesture them in,

Both of the tired detectives walked in and over to the bed. A large boy, a boy that looked like he could take care of himself laid there just looking up at the ceiling.

"Michael, these detectives are here to talk to you about what happened the other night" the nurse said, "Would you like me to stay with you or do you want me to leave?"

The boy just mumbled and waved his hand as a sign to get out. The nurse left and said good bye to the detectives, "Good luck he has been in this shell for the entire time he has been here." With that the nurse left.

Granville SVU Interrogation Room

3:15 pm

February 2, 2008

"Hello Paul, I am Elliot" Elliot smiled at the boy and he turned his head.

Ever since the incident three years ago Paul was still uncomfortable around men. His mother was a young single mother and he had no siblings so he was more comfortable with woman.

"Paul, would you rather talk to Emily" asked Elliot reading the boys body language and noticed that he was uncomfortable. Paul recognized the name and shook his head.

Elliot walked out of the interrogation room and switched places with Emily.

"Hey Paul, how is school," Emily's voice was calm and soothing her light pink lips forming each of the words perfectly before releasing them into the room.

"Good I guess" Paul lowered his head ashamed and nervous, the last time he had been here had been one of the worst times in his life.

"What is wrong with school Paul" Emily asked slowly coaxing the boy to reveal his secrets and open up his mind to her.

"They pick on me" Paul said turning his attention to the light above their heads.

"Who, Paul, who picks on you" Emily was being patient. She had learned patience during her time in narcotics. All of her undercover time had taught her that patience reaps great benefits.

"Everybody, especially the boys" Paul did everything he could to avoid the concerned, auburn eyes of the concerned detective in front of him.

"Why do they pick on you" Emily asked leaning into the table trying to get the young boy to look into her eyes, to show him that there is good in the world, that there is people who want to help.

"They pick on me because of what happened a long time ago" Paul knows that if he says the correct terms for it he will cry, he knows that if he looks into Emily's eyes he won't be as sturdy as he wants.

"Paul, can you tell me what happened to you" Emily looked down into his eyes that were averted to the table.

"Um…I was…um…" Paul tried to hold them back, the memories and the tears. Keep them at bay. At least until he could go into his room curl up into a ball and cry.

"Paul, were you raped two years ago" When Emily allowed her perfect lips to release the words the boy broke down.

He went over to the wall, slid down it, curled up into a ball and rocked. He tried to force the painful images away. The images were burning, they hurt him, he remembers the pain, he remembers the humiliation, but most of all he remembers ho demeaned he felt, how worthless.


	6. I Promise, Never Again

A/N: Dreamer you should be excited! This is the chapter were I tell you all about the new case gasps I know I am excited to :-)!!

"Michael can you talk to us" Olivia's voice was quiet and calm. Michael had heard that type of voice before and he had trusted it. Look at were it landed him; in a hospital bed being talked to by the police about something he wished would go away.

"Michael, it is really important that you tell us about why you paged me. Did you want to talk to me then?" Olivia hated this part. The part were she had to take the victim through the worst times of there lives. She hated it. The way that some regressed, stopped talking and eating in general.

"Michael, if you talk to us we can help a lot of other people" Olivia tried to grab the attention of the boy, to get him to look her in the eyes and to see the seriousness of the situation. Lives depended on the boy and the other victims to stop it from happening.

Michael didn't care. Why should he help people that could hurt him? There were too many broken promises. Too many times had he been beat down. People were his problem. If they would just leave him alone none of this would never have happened.

If they just stopped telling him how weird he was how horrible; none of this would have happened. "Michael, how about school? Huh? Do you like school?" Olivia tried to change the subject. Maybe something at school was the problem.

"School sucks" Michael didn't care. Why should he care? He knew what the detective was trying to do. Coax him out of his shell, change the subject, and get him to talk. About anything.

If there was one thing Michael learned that fateful night was talking only made it worse. Talking could kill you, talking had dire consequences.

"Michael, please talk to us" Olivia's voice was tired and desperate, "Would you rather talk to Detective Munch?"

Michael still didn't look to the detectives. He didn't care. He had taught him everything he needed to know. And of course He was the reason Michael was here. He was the reason Michael was scared. Michael had been threatened before but he thought that they were empty. Just Him trying to intimidate him.

Granville SVU Interrogation Room

3:30 pm

February 2, 2008

"I didn't want him to. He made me. He told me to be a good boy and I promised my mom always be nice and do what they tell you. I did and look what happened." Paul sat over in a corner mumbling incoherently and rocking back and forth.

"What did he make you do, Paul" Emily asked looking at the poor small boy. He small frame racked with sobs.

"He told me they were things for big people. I don't want to be a big person" with the last words Paul saw the whole scene flash before his eyes. He knew he couldn't stop it. No matter how hard he tried the image of the naked man was burned into his skull.

"What do big people do?" Emily was concerned about the boy. Never had she ever seen a boy at the age of eleven act as if he was six.

"They do painful things. They do things that ruin marriages, they do bad little boys when they don't listen to their mommies. They like it when you scream that is what He said" with that the boy curled back up and went back to his own world.

Elliot looked at Fin. "This man is a psycho." Fin stated the already none. It was the unknown that scared them both.

Belleview Hospital

3:50 pm

February 2, 2008

"Michael do you live with your mom and dad" Olivia tried to get conversation about his family in hoping that the boy would open up.

Michael's mind raced. She can't know. He told him that it would hurt his mother if he told. Michael knew it was true and he didn't want to hurt his mother. She was already in to much pain.

"Michael? Michael, what is wrong" Olivia noticed Michael's zoned out look and she became worried.

"My mom is sick" Michael's voice was barely audible but both detectives were quite relived that they knew the boy wasn't mute.

"Michael, is she at this hospital?" Munch asked the first time he had spoken to the boy. He nodded and continued to look at the ceiling. He found nothing new. He had already seen the water stain and the spider web.

"We are going to go call her Michael. Do you want to talk to her?" Olivia needed to talk to the mother if she was to know anything about the son.

"No, I mean I want to but you can't call her" For the first time Michael looked at her in sheer panic, "Please she doesn't need this," he last frantic plea was ignored as Olivia stood.

"Michael, why don't you want us to call your mother," Munch asked grabbing Olivia's coat wanting to know the meaning of his outburst.

"She is already sick and if she worries about me she might die. And she just can't leave me" The corners of Michael's eyes released the salty tears he had tried so hard to keep at bay. The last time he showed weakness…the last time he showed any emotion was the time he was berated and battered. He would not have that happen to him again. Never again would he go through that agony and disgrace.

That was a promise he had to himself. He was going to make sure that he did whatever he could to keep that promise.

Granville SVU Interrogation Room

4:00 pm

February 2, 2008

Paul had made a promise to himself. He promised that it would never happen again. Never again would he bring that kind of dishonor upon his family or the torture upon himself. Never would he tell because that would just bring it all back. If he just stayed in his own mind no one would hurt him.

**A/N: Hey people please review I have been trying really hard and thank you dreamer you are my best reviewer :-) Keep 'em coming :-) Hope the chapter was good. It was extremely hard to write**


	7. Reenactment

A/N: I need me some reviews! I am getting a little discouraged. The only reason I am writing this chapter is because I have been thinking about it all day. So here you go. I know lots of you people have been reading and not reviewing. :-( that makes me sad reviews make me happy :-)

Paul sat dazed. They had brought him into the child's room. Toy's surrounded him. He picked up a dinosaur. He used to love playing with these things. They were so much fun.

Then he had an idea; He had never told him not to show the detectives what happened.

Emily had a feeling that's what he would do, that is one of the reasons she put Paul in there. To see what he would do Emily walked over to the observation window. When he picked up the dinosaur she decided to walk in.

Paul also picked up a little figurine of a boy. Then he looked around for a minute. Soon he found what he was looking for, a man and a woman.

Emily broke the silence with a question, "Paul, who are these people?"

Paul picked up the young boy to show Detective Periard, "This is me." He set the boy back down and picked up the woman, "This is my mommy." He placed the blonde figurine back down and picked up the brown haired male. "And this is Him." Paul picked up the figurine that he had claimed to be his mother.

He brought the man and the woman together in a kissing motion.

"Paul, is He going out with your mom, isn't He?" Emily looked at the boy hard. Paul was so full of secrets. She could tell by the way he looked at her. Paul was seeing what kind of person she was.

Paul nodded his head and grabbed the doll house that lay next him dormant and unused. The doll house had a bathroom, kitchen, two bedrooms and a living room.

Paul placed his "mother" in the bed that could hold two of the dolls. Then placed himself in the shower of the bathroom. "Paul is this your house or is it a hotel?" Emily was confused considering the fact that the boy was found in a hotel.

Paul quietly said, "Hotel." Then Paul went on to put "Him" in the other room.

"How come your mom and her boyfriend aren't in the same room?" Emily asked looking at the boy clearly perplexed by his actions.

Paul just shook his head. He took the figurine meant to be himself and took him out of the shower. Then he made the boy walk down the hall and towards "Him".

Soon Paul added dialogue to the story. He put on a deep voice and said, "Paul your mom got us a room over here" Paul made the man point to the other bedroom, "Come on Paul, your mom is tired, she drove a long way to get here."

Emily knew from the case report that in reality Ms. Milian had only drive about 30 minutes for a small vacation for herself and her son.

Paul made the young boy model walk to the bedroom with the older doll. Paul put on his regular voice to make the young boy talk, "Why? I thought mommy and me were gonna take the vacation together?"

Paul put on the deeper voice to make the man talk again, "She just wants to take a break this night, okay?"

Paul made the young boy nod and both of the dolls walked into the room.

Again Paul made the boy figurine talk, "How come there is only one bed?" Emily could tell that Paul was trying to fight back the tears, to not give the man that did this to him the satisfaction even if the man couldn't see him.

Paul once again put on his deep voice, "I have something special planned for us tonight." One, single, silent tear found its way out of the corner of Paul's eye. Paul didn't make a single move to wipe it away he just let it trace a small mark down his tan face.

Paul put on his boy voice and made it sound excited, "Are we gonna play some games?" Paul let two tears race down his face both colliding at his chin. Paul thought how young and naive he was, how stupid it was, how much it didn't make sense.

Paul put on his manly voice, "You could say that." He made the voice deep and creepy.

It took Paul everything he had to not break down, but he had to tell the truth. He had lied to, too many people. Even the report he said was false. He didn't want to hurt any one especially his frail mother.

Emily also realized that Paul was telling a completely different story from what he said had happened. When- if they found the man she knew that the defense attorney would bring up the fact that his first report was false. Emily knew that this time Paul was telling the truth. She knew that Paul was sick of lying; she knew he wanted to be heard.

Paul put his child voice back on, "What kind of games?" The male voice came back, "Fun games, Paul. You'll love it." Emily could read Paul's face. It read of deception and pain. Paul let a batch of tears fall, Emily wanted so bad to touch him, comfort him but she wanted to know the rest of the story.

Paul went on with his story. "Take off your clothes, Paul" Paul's male voice sounded. Paul looked confused and hurt; Emily could tell that he didn't understand why this had happened. Emily didn't either, why hurt such an innocent young boy. Why take God's gift of virginity away from such a young boy? In Emily's mind virginity was something you gave to some one; something that can't be stolen.

Paul made the young boy speak once again, "Why?" The male voice came back creepier than ever, "It's part of the game." The voice that came out of Paul's mouth was raspy and deep, it didn't fit Paul's look.

Paul took off the clothes of the toy and placed them next to the bed. The only thing that remained were underwear. "Take those off to" the male voice erupted from Paul's mouth once again.

When Paul didn't take the underpants off the figurine he spoke as Him again, "Paul to you want to disappoint your mother?" Paul made the figure of the boy shake his head. "Then be a good boy and take off those."

Paul took the underwear of the boy figurine. "Good boy," The male voice was husky and over all disturbing. At the end of boy Paul once again release two or three tears from his green eyes.

Emily looked at the boy amazed, he had told a large portion of a painful story only releasing about twenty tears.

"Stand up against the wall" Paul said in his manly voice. Paul placed the boy doll against the wall. He placed the male behind the boy and made the male touch the boy all over hid private parts. Paul was now crying since he didn't have to talk.

Then instead of the deep male voice he let out a quaking boy voice, "What are you doing?" Paul tried to do the male voice again but it cracked all throughout the rest of the story, "It is part of the game, don't worry it get's better." Paul cried silently letting the tears just leak out of his eyes steadily. His eyes looked determined to tell the rest of his story.

Paul took the pants off the man, "Stand still or else it will hurt worse." Paul said it his voice quivering and the tears falling. Paul placed the male dolls pelvis onto the boy's rear. Paul looked away and cried, "No, please stop…that hurts….please stop that." Then he screamed. "There you go Paul, scream for me. Tell me you love me." Paul started sobbing, curling up into a ball and laying down. He did all he could and Emily knew that.


	8. Carlos Marino

A/N: Dreamer this is going to sound really mean but, I am really happy that you cried. That is what I wanted with the last chapter. I want you to feel for the boy. I am so glad I accomplished my goal. If I made you cry to review and yell at me.

Olivia and John walked out of Michael's room to talk in the hall.

"John, are you thinking what I am thinking" Olivia asked referring to what Michael had just told the detectives.

"What? That the mother knows the attacker, maybe it's a friend or ex-love." Then Munch realized something. He grabbed his cell phone and typed in the phone number.

"Who are you calling" asked Olivia. John never, I mean NEVER, uses his phone unless he just realized something big that couldn't wait.

"Warner. She never checked if the fluid in the boy was in anyway related to the boy, maybe it was his father" Munch replied. He walked away to talk to Warner.

Olivia decided to let Michael rest and walked to the car, waving to Munch on her way out. She sat down on the polyester seat and started the car. It was freezing in New York and snow fell lazily out of the sky.

Munch walked out of the hospital and up to the car. "Captain called after I talked to Warner. The first boy we had gotten, Carlos Marino, had awoken screaming last night. He wants to talk-to me alone. I was thinking you could talk to the mom and I could talk to Carlos."

"Ok, were does he live?" Olivia asked pulling out of the hospital parking lot.

"Apartment 2B fifty-Eighth Street." John said looking at the piece of paper with the address written down on it. "Is it that real nice brick apartment complex" Olivia asked recalling such an apartment complex on fifty-Eighth Street. John nodded.

"What's the game plan," Olivia asked, "What if you get important information that I need or vice versa?"

"Um…Fin taught me how to text so just do that," John suggested.

"Isn't that a little obvious though" Olivia shot back.

"Just say it was Cragen or something. We are very popular" Munch's sarcasm was back. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah we are as popular as the plague. But I guess that would work" Olivia turned onto fifty-Eighth Street.

"Let's do this thing" Olivia said before ringing up to apartment 2B.

Soon both of the detectives were in a nice apartment. They were greeted by a tall blonde woman. To say the least she was a girl to bring home to mom.

"Hello Ms. Marino" Olivia had greeted and the woman corrected, "My name is Cynthia Rogers. Marino was my married name." Olivia was a little taken aback. "Sorry Miss Rogers." The woman just nodded.

"Were is Carlos" asked John, he didn't want to deal with the annoying woman a second longer. "Down the hall to the right" the woman even pointed with her finger, her nails were a deep blood red.

Munch followed the woman's directions and knocked on the door. "Who is it" asked a young boy's voice. "Detective John Munch" Munch could have kicked himself. He just introduced himself like that to a young boy?

"Oh come in" Carlos replied.

John opened the door to reveal a boy's room. It was blue and it had a lot of posters littering the walls. The posters were of cars and football players, there was also the occasional movie poster.

"Hey Carlos, how are you doing" John asked standing awkwardly in the doorway. Carlos laughed a bitter laugh, his laugh had left him. "You can sit down" Carlos said pointing to the desk and chair.

"So how are you, Carlos" Munch knew the boy was trying to avoid how he was doing.

"Detective, I am feeling pretty shitty. You?" Carlos looked up at the detective. His eyes looked to old for the eleven year old. He was to old, he's seen to much.

"We aren't here to talk about you, we are here to talk about you" Munch swallowed. He felt nervous, he didn't want to hear what had happened.

"Well what do you want to know? Huh, you wanna know how he embarrassed me? Do you wanna know every sick detail" Carlos was feeling anger course through his veins. What kind of sick bastard enjoyed raping young boys.

"Carlos, how did you end up at the hotel" John asked.

"I was out looking for my druggie of a father. It was his usual place to shoot up. The man was walking down the hallway. He asked me if my mother knew were I was. I told him no and he took me into his hotel room" Carlos looked at his hands. He was fiddling his thumbs hoping that it could go faster.

"Who was the man? Did you know him" Munch had a feeling Carlos wasn't going to answer the question.

"The man was your mom and yes I knew him" Carlos was trying not to get upset so he got angry.

"Ok, what happened that night" Munch tried to get down to the bottom of it fast.

"A lot that I don't want to talk about." Carlos turned his head to regain his composure.

"Ok then how did you know the man" Munch asked changing the subject.

"My mom" replied Carlos.

At that Munch pulled out his cell phone and texted these words to Olivia: MOM NOW'S RAPIST.

In the living room….

Olivia's phone started to vibrate. "Hold on, it is my boss."

Olivia opened the message. "Do you have a love interest right now, Ms. Rogers?"

"Yes, but I don't see how relevant that is to my sons rape. There is no way he is the rapist" Ms. Rogers said defiantly. "I never said he was" Olivia replied just as sure of herself.

"How did you meet him" asked Olivia.

"The internet, a site for single parents. It is impossible, he is the father of two fabulous sons" The woman was very sure with her words.

Olivia texted John back: SHE IS IN DENIAL.

Back in the boy's room…

"So, where do you go to school" John asked trying to change the subject and to find out if their other case, Michael was Carlos' friend.

"Manhattan Central School" answered the boy.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about" asked John.

"No, you should leave now" replied Carlos.

And that is what he did. He went out and told Olivia that they should leave and she agreed.


	9. Breakfast and a Wish

A/N: Dreamer1293, I am so sorry about the wait. My father got a concussion and I have been taking care of him. I am seriously sick of spending a lot of time and hard work on chapter after chapter and no one reviewing. It is one of the most frustrating and upsetting things ever. I feel like quitting ( Well here is another chappie

Emily walked out of the child's interview room. She rubbed her eyes. She had seen girls break down in that exact room, seen crack whores, been shot but, that was one of the hardest things she had ever done.

Emily is the mother of a young boy, around Paul's age. She hated seeing all children cry but something about the young male had pulled on her heart strings. She hated seeing such a young boy have to deal with such a serious problem. It was a heart wrenching, childhood ruining, faith corrupting problem that Paul had to deal with the rest of his life.

Emily turned to Odafin and Elliot. "Let's go get some lunch" she said walking to her desk in the lobby. She grabbed a light colored coat and threw it on. "Were we going" asked Fin. "Anywhere but here" Emily replied with all seriousness.

Elliot, Fin and Emily walked out of the station and onto the street. "Where's your car" asked Fin confused by the fact that they were walking.

Emily let out a laugh; the laugh was forced and seemed insincere. "Come on Fin this town has about ten blocks and the rest is farmland, it won't kill you to walk." "You'd be surprised" Elliot said laughing.

"How about this place" Emily asked pointing to an old fashioned diner.

"Why not" replied Elliot. Fin just shrugged and followed Emily into the diner. "Hey George, how's Ethel" Emily stopped turning to an elderly man. "She is great" The man smiled from ear to ear. "How is Arthur" the old man inquired. "Oh he is great. I heard about your son. I am sorry" Emily gave George an apologetic smile.

"When you make a shitty decision that's what happens" The archaic mans face fell, then rose shortly after, "How is Francis? He is such a sweet boy." Emily smiled, "He is wonderful, he got the lead part in the play." Emily beamed with pride.

"Oh, 'Oklahoma'?" George smiled, "When I was young and not so brittle I was a lead in a play. That's how I met Ethel" The man looked as though he was reminiscing. "Well gotta go George, we got city idiots here" Emily said pointing to the men from Manhattan. George laughed and said his good-byes walking out of the diner.

"So now we are city idiots?" Fin asked a small smirk playing at his lips. "No, you were always city idiots or as we lovingly refer to you as, city it's" Emily laughed at the men's puzzlement.

"What the hell does that mean" Elliot asked his eyebrow furrowed in confusion. "City idiots in a smaller form, thing" Emily laughed at her own explanation. She remembered when she was in sixth grade and got an award for her awesomely horrible explanations.

"Hey Wilma" Emily said when the waitress came over. "Oh hello Emily. Who are these lovely men?" "Elliot Stabler and Odafin Tutuola" Emily said pointing to both men when their names came up. "Odafin Tutuola", Wilma said trying it on for size, "That's a mouth full." The woman laughed. She was a plump woman, but pleasant. She liked to call her self pleasantly plump.

"Well, what would you guy's like for a drink" Wilma asked pulling out a pad of paper and a pen. When an urgent chorus of "coffee" came out of the detectives Wilma laughed went to go get their coffee.

"Were do you guys think we should start on the case" asked Emily taking a sip of coffee. "We need to talk to the mom. If we are lucky the boyfriend might be at the house when we get there" Elliot replied looking up from the menu he had his nose in. "What if they have broken up" Fin retorted playing with the sugar packets in the container next to the wall.

"Crap, we can't let the mom know that it could possibly be an ex flame that has raped her son." Emily said running her fingers from end to end in her hair. Elliot nodded in agreement. "Are you saying that this woman would side with her ex lover instead of her son" Fin asked.

"Fin your forgetting an important factor here; she is a single mother. She had her son when she was sixteen. She has spent most of her life alone" Emily replied looking into her coffee and watching the coffee move in swirls. Fin looked at Emily, "She had him at sixteen?" "Yeah, no one knows who the father is. She would never tell any one" Emily replied as if it had any significance.

"Could she have been raped" asked Elliot looking from Fin to Emily. "Anything is possible in this case" replied Emily. "Did you go to school with her?" asked Elliot. "No but my brother did." Emily replied.

Wilma walked over to the table, "Can I take your order?" Emily was in deep thought so she jumped when Wilma spoke. Emily let out a nervous laugh. "I'll have waffles" Emily said. "Pancakes please" Fin said smiling at Wilma. "Can I have eggs and wheat toast" asked Elliot. Wilma nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Would your brother now who the father of the boy is" asked Elliot. "Maybe, but my brother wasn't the most popular of kids" Emily shuddered remembering the year that their house had been sabotaged on Cabbage Night. "It wouldn't kill to ask" Fin said.

"I guess not" replied Emily. Wilma came out with their food. Three "thank-you's" greeted Wilma. She was tickled pink and she smiled, "No problem, if there is anything else you need just call."

"I wish life was like that," Emily said when Wilma left, "If you ever needed anything, you just had to call."


	10. Homophobes and Outburts

A/N: In this chapter it will be extremely homophobic. Whatever homophobic that is said in this chapter does not project my views or feelings. Theses views are for the sake of the story. Please don't flame me to tell me that I am homophobic, flame me cause I am a shitty writer (smiles). Enjoy and review.

**Homophobia Ahead so wear your helmet (giggles at her own joke) But seriously watch out. There is also VERY strong language. You have been warned!!!!**

Carlos had been dreading this day for the past week now. Today is the day that Carlos has to go back to school. The day he has to face ridicule for something he didn't want to happen; for something he couldn't control. He would be blamed for all the problems in his family, circle of friends, and all the conflicts to do with him. Carlos wasn't scared; he was petrified.

He turned and looked into his full length mirror. The boy that was looking at him wasn't the Carlos Marino. He was an alien, a foreign being, looking back at him.

His once radiating gold skin was pale and sickly looking. His eyes were cushioned by bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and crying.

Before he had the most beautiful bouncing hair, but now his hair laid there limp, lying in front of his eyes like a black drape.

Carlos couldn't look at his own image anymore. All he saw was a sick little boy that could have done anything to protect himself but was too much of a pussy. He was disgusted by his own reflection. He walked away slowly; he couldn't take his own picture anymore.

Carlos walked over to his closet and picked out an outfit; a big black shirt that would hang loosely hiding any of the bruises that still littered his skin, and a pair of baggy jeans. Carlos pulled on the clothes slowly to avoid aggravating the bruises that still lingered on his dark skin.

He shook his head to move his hair. Walking into the bathroom Carlos closed his eyes. He hated it, he hated going to the bathroom now. He felt too vulnerable. He felt bare and exposed to anyone that happened to walk in without knocking.

He hurriedly and shakily went to the bathroom. Carlos had started a new bathing schedule; bathe only when told. He used to love baths and showers. He felt so relaxed, until he was defiled by that sick bastard. Now baths and showers were scary and rushed.

"Carlos, get your ass going" he heard his mother yell from the hall right outside of the bathroom Carlos opened the door, "Can I at least brush my teeth", asked Carlos quietly and nervously.

Carlos' mother had been trying to be nicer and to realize that he had been attacked only a week or two before. "Sorry Carlos, do what you need, but the bus is gonna come in fifteen minutes" Carlos' mother spoke in a soft, consoling voice.

Carlos backed into the washroom and brushed his teeth. When he came out his mother was gathering all his books and placing them in his bag. "Carlos, did you finish all the make-up work your teachers sent" asked his mother who was been over picking up his math book.

Carlos merely nodded, walking over to assist his mother in picking up the books. "How are you doing?" His mother turned to him, her deep green eyes searching his golden honey eyes. Carlos shrugged. Every time the detectives had come to his and his mother's apartment he has always put on a sturdy facade but when talking to his mother he would break down.

"Carlos, I know that today is going to be very harsh but will you try for me" Carlos' mom tried to read his expression. Carlos nodded and then put his head down; looking at the carpet he was sitting on. The light brown carpet was pretty normal for a small apartment.

"Come on honey. Don't want to miss the bus" Carlos' mom said picking his bag up and putting over her shoulder. Carlos drudged out of the house and to the bus stop. "I love you Carlos, I need to go to work. Be strong baby." Carlos' mom kissed his forehead, "I love you chico." Where the final words she said before walking away from him.

Soon an older boy joined Carlos at the bus stop. His name was Julio and he wasn't the nicest or most pleasant kid at Carlos' school. St. Francis' is a great school but sometimes they sent bad kids to be straightened out there.

"Hey fag, how are you doing?" asked Julio with a egotistical smirk plastered on his face. Carlos was going to ignore him; at least that was the plan. "What are you, the fag, too good for me? You are nothing more than a sperm bank for some old man" Julio was getting pleasure at Carlos' expense. Carlos wanted to crawl in a hole and die. He knew that the day was going to be hard but he didn't expect it to be this shitty so fast.

Soon another boy joined Julio and Carlos. It was Caesar. Caesar was one of Julio's followers. Carlos knew he was in for it.

"Hey this fag thinks he's to good to talk to me" Julio said filling Caesar in. "Oh so faggot, did you enjoy it" Caesar asked hoping to inflict as much pain as possible. Carlos' eyes were prickling with tears threatening to leak. He was both embarrassed and aggravated.

"Oh look, the fucking fag is going to cry now." Julio said rubbing his eyes pretending to cry. Lucky for Carlos the bus pulled up. Carlos sat on the bus up at the front. It was safe there no one would insult him so close to the bus driver. Carlos knew that only retards and goody-two-shoes sat in the front but he didn't care, being called a retard would be compliments if what had occurred earlier was only the beginning.

Carlos walked slowly into St. Francis', his head bowed down afraid of what anyone might say. Soon he felt a hand on his back. His head shot up so fast that the person that had touched him jumped away. "Oh hello, Mrs. Bell" Carlos said returning to his shell from his alert state.

"How are you Carlos" asked Mrs. Bell her skinny face showing only the purest of compassion.

"Besides the fact I have been called 'fag' more times then I can count for the fact that I was raped up the ass a week ago, I am fucking fantastic" Carlos walked away calmly leaving a shocked teacher behind him.


	11. Arguments and Death

A/N: Ah, time to shed some light on the Granville case (smile). Review, please I am really desperate!! I want some reviews. I don't want to do this but I might do it if people don't start reviewing. I might have to put the story on hold until I get five more reviews, but since I am nice I won't do it this time. Oh and the updates are gonna take longer because my track practices start this month. Oh and icedogfan this is to you :)

"Hey motard open the freaking door" Emily yelled through the yellow door separating herself and her brother.

"What do you want" A tall man with black hair bellowed out, obviously annoyed.

"We need to talk to you about a case we have right now, you got time?" Emily asked pushing her way into the house. "Hey whoa, you can't just barge in like that" Emily's brother said.

"I did it when we were younger and I don't plan on stopping" Emily said laughing. When she turned around and saw that Elliot and Fin had yet to enter she laughed and said, "I did know that New York City people like you guys have so many manners." Emily's brother ushered the men into his small ranch house on the outskirts of the village of Granville.

"Oh yeah, introductions", Emily said more to herself than anyone else, "Okay, Timothy, this is Elliot and Fin, Elliot and Fin this is my mental brother Timothy." When Emily spoke she had that air like she was better than Timothy.

"Does anyone want drinks" Timothy asked heading to the kitchen. "Nah, I just ate" Emily said. The other two men just shook their heads. "Okay" Timothy said walking back out of the kitchen empty handed.

Timothy led the trio into his living room. He sat down on a taupe leather arm chair. The three detectives sat down on the brown leather couch opposite the chair.

"Hey Timmy, do you remember that girl you went to high school with?" Emily asked looking at her brother. Tim laughed, "Em, I went to school with like fifty girls, I don't know which one you are talking about."

"Maria Milian" Emily said simply. Fin and Elliot were both looking at Timothy for a nervous tick, reaction or anything of that sort. Then Elliot and Fin got what they were looking for; he looked down at his hands which he was twisting.

"What about her" asked Timothy, his voice dry and cracking. "Her son was raped and we think that her son was the product of rape. It is possible that the same person that raped Maria raped her son as a way to get back at her" Emily said not noticing her brother's odd movements.

"Well, as you know she never told anyone the father of Paul" Timothy said, a defensive tone only visible to a man that has been on the force for thirteen years, Elliot. Elliot picked up on it and knew that he was now a prime suspect.

Elliot looked at Fin and nodded his head toward Timothy. Fin knew exactly what Elliot meant so he nodded.

"Timothy," Elliot asked, "Did you ever date, Maria Milian?" Timothy's eyes darted around, "Yes, but I don't see what this has to do with anything."

"When did you date Maria" asked Fin who was following Elliot's lead. "Back when we were juniors in high school, why?" Timothy replied. "Isn't that the year that Maria got pregnant" asked Elliot. "Yeah but she was sleeping around on me, you don't think that Paul is my son do you?" asked Timothy his voice fully defensive now.

"How do you know her son's name" asked Fin. "She told me at our last school reunion." Timothy replied looking at his sister then at the other two detectives that were questioning him. "Why would she want to tell you that" Elliot asked trying to make Tim blow up and tell him the truth.

"I don't know" Timothy said, his voice rushed and panicked. "Alright that is enough" Emily yelled more at Elliot and Fin than her own brother. "Bye Tim, I have to talk to these guys. I love you and I will see you soon" Emily said hugging her brother and walking out.

"What the hell was that? My brother is not a suspect" Emily said in a defiant voice like one Cragen would put on to yell at the two for something they had done wrong.

"We never said that he was" Fin replied. "You implied it though," Emily replied, "The woman is a whore, okay? She slept around on my brother!"

"Whatever," Elliot replied, "It's late, Fin and I are gonna head to the hotel." With that the two detectives strolled away. They turned a couple times and laughed if they ran into each other but besides that the walk was silent.

Once they got to the receptionist's desk it was almost pitch black out despite the fact that it was only eight o'clock. "How may I help you?" asked the woman behind the desk. "Elliot Stabler and Odafin Tutuola, I believe we have a room here," Elliot said to the young woman around 25.

"Ah yes, room 203. You'll need to go on the elevator and get off on the second floor. Your room will be the first one on the left" The woman smiled than answered a phone that had began to ring in the middle of her explanation.

Elliot and Fin said thank you and set off for their room. They again said nothing in their journey.

Once they got to the hotel room it was like a cork was pulled from both of the men. The anger and disbelief of the fact that Emily was that blind erupted from them. "How could she not see it!" Elliot yelled after shutting the door behind him.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that Timothy raped Paul and Maria" Fin replied his voice rough with anger. "We need to ditch Emily and talk to Maria. Emily" Elliot started.

"I know Emily will exclude all the important questions to save her brothers ass" Fin finished Elliot's sentence crossly.

Then the pale yellow phone on the night stand rung. "You should probably get that" Fin said looking at the phone as if it were deadly. Elliot shrugged and picked up the phone.

"Emily, slow down, wait, what happened" Elliot's voice had a mix of disbelief and distrust, "Are you sure?" Fin heard the last few words, they sounded like a young girl was speaking them, not a full grown woman, "I'm sure, dead."


	12. Box of Secrets

A/N: Ok my updates aren't gonna be daily anymore. Two of my friends have bad cases of self injury and another one is suicidal. So yeah… This chapter was hard to write but it is vital for the ending.

Olivia sat down at her desk. She had read the same words over and over again. She had a headache and was tired but she couldn't give up and let poor Carlos down.

Then the phone rang, "Hello?" a voice questioned on the other line. "Hey Fin, what's going on up there?" Olivia countered. "Well we have a lead on a man up here. He went to school with Paul's mother Maria. We believe that he raped Maria then her son for revenge when she didn't want him." Fin said in almost a single breath.

"Who is he" inquired Olivia perplexed on how it could possibly relate to the case down in the city.

"When I was in Narcotics my partner was Emily Maloney, now none as Emily Periard. Her brother also moved down with her. His name is Timothy Maloney," Fin replied in a grim voice, "Emily used to live in the apartment building two blocks from Narcotics Headquarters."

"Do you know where he used to live?" asked Olivia her brows creased.

"No clue" Fin replied, "I really need to go."

Olivia started to say "why" when she realized that Fin had already hung up.

"Munch, we got a lead" Olivia said turning to the lanky Jewish man that was her temporary partner.

"From whom" Munch asked. "Fin called and he said that his ex-partner from the narcotics force's brother might have raped Paul and his mother." Olivia said trying to sort out the very confusing story.

"Ok then, what do we do?" Munch asked.

"Good question" replied Olivia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Is this it?" asked Munch looking at the empty lot that was supposed to be the apartment building.

"Hold on", Olivia said speaking to Munch. Olivia turned her attention to a construction worker that stood in the middle of the lot.

"Excuse me" Olivia said to the man in a hard hat, "Was this an old apartment building?"

"I think so, why" the man replied.

Olivia and John flashed their badges. "We have a lead on a case, which leads us here. We have reason to believe that a rapist lived here." John said walking over to the man that was at least half a foot taller than him.

"We were wondering if we could look around," Olivia said.

"I don't know how much you'll find but go ahead" The construction worker called all of his workers over and they left for lunch.

John and Olivia started their trek over to the wreckage that used to be an apartment building. Old furniture and everything that hadn't been removed from the structure lay within the wreckage.

Beneath an old brick Olivia spotted a manila folder. She picked it up and flipped it open. "Looks like the landlord forgot his paperwork" Olivia said handing the manila folder to John.

"Maybe we should get more people out here like crime scene people" Munch said looking at all the remains they had to look at. "Good idea, I'll call cap." Olivia said walking over to the fence.

Munch pulled on gloves and began to walk around. _Even if we do find something that has to do with the case how do we know it is him_ Munch thought. Then in the back of his head he thought, _Then again we have the victims. _John shook the thought and went back to looking for something, anything.

Then he spotted a chest, well not really a chest but a small wooden box. It had a lock on it and it's maple wood was sturdy.

One thing that was good about growing up in New York was that John knew how to pick locks. He pulled a paper clip off of the manila folder and moved it until the lock was picked.

Opening the box slowly John was stunned by the contents, "Liv, you gotta see this."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Short chapter I know but it'll have to last you for a little while, sorry. Don't forget to review :smiles:


End file.
